Study Night
by GoldenSpite
Summary: Peridot helps Jasper study for his test, but Jasper has other things on his mind. (Highschool AU Genderswap) Read and Review!


The night was cold and dark.

Peridot was pacing back and forth in his living room. "Godammit..." He said. "Jasper was supposed to be here 2 hours ago!" He said, looking at his watch.

Then he heard a knock on his door.

"This better be him..." He said, walking up to the door. And of course, Jasper was there when he opened it.

"Sup." He said brushing his fingers through his silver hair. "The sky." Peridot said in a sarcastic tone. "Sorry I'm late. Practice was a little longer than usual. Football isn't gonna play itself, you know." "Whatever, just come on." Peridot said, annoyed.

Peridot's bedroom smelled like coffee and cologne.

"Smells pretty good in here, nerd." Jasper said, his gem nose glowing. "Thanks. I try." Peridot said, sitting at his desk. "So, were supposed to be studying for this...algebra test...I know your not really good in algebra...or math in general..but I feel like we can do this!" He said, looking through papers and files. He bent down a bit, accidentally giving Jasper a pretty good look at his butt.

 _"Those...shorts..."_ Jasper thought, looking at the way the fabric accentuated Peri's curves.

Once Peridot found what he was looking for, he sat down in front of Jasper. "So, do you have your notes?" He asked.

"No..." Jasper said.

Peridot let out a sigh of frustration before pulling out his own notes. "Here, just copy mine." He slowly handed him the notes. "T-Thanks." Jasper said. "Your welcome, ya clod." Peri said, smirking a bit.

The both of them studied for quite some time.

"And if you subtract from both sides, you get the answer!" Peri said, panting a bit from the long explanation he did. Jasper was blushing. "Woah..." he said. "So, you got it?" Peridot asked, adjusting his visor.

Jasper nodded. "You know, your pretty cute when you explain stuff..." He said. Peridot was caught off guard, so he fell out of his chair. "My stars...you think I'm...cute?" Peri asked, his voice quiet and soft.

"Fuck yeah I do. Get over here..." Jasper said, spreading his legs.

Peridot sat in his lap. "Jasper...we're supposed to be studying..." Peridot said, blushing. Jasper grabbed his butt. "Cmon babe, wouldn't you rather have fun? Heheh.." He said, rubbing Peridot's bulge. "Mmmmm...Jas-per..I didn't know you liked...guys..." He said, laying his head on Jasper's shoulder. "Eh. I go both ways..." Jasper said.

Peridot layed down on the bed, allowing Jasper to pull off his green shirt. Jasper went to Peri's neck first, sucking it while Peri moaned. He bucked his hips into Jasper's hand. "Someone's eager..." Jasper said, moving downwards. He unzipped Peri's dark green cargo shorts, unveiling a hard, 6.5 inch dick. Jasper looked up at Peri as he stroked his hard cock.

"I love that face your making.." Jasper said, sticking out his tongue. He licked up the shaft, kissing the head each time he did. "Ohhnn..Jasper...I never thought I would be doing this with you..." Peri said, putting his hand in Jasper's hair. "Life is full of surprises." Jasper said before going all the way down to the base. "Ah! Jasper..." Peri moaned loudly.

Jasper bobbed up and down, pleasuring the nerd. Eventually, he stopped, moving Peri's hand to his own bulge. "Oh my..." Peridot said, feeling the enormous bulge. "Big, isn't it?" Jasper said, feeling confident. Peridot nodded as he pulled down Jasper's sweatpants.

"A j-jockstrap?" Peridot asked excitedly. Nothing turned him on more than a jockstrap. Jasper nodded as he moved the fabric aside to release the 9 inch monster. "My stars, your so...big..." Peri said. "I'll try my best..." He continued, putting the tip in his mouth. "Don't hurt yourself..." Jasper said, holding Peri's head. Peri went down as much as he could, getting up to 7 inches. "Damn..." Jasper said, amazed at how much he could take. He went back and forth, using the tongue to increase the sensation.

"Okay, you gotta stop, or I'm gonna explode." Jasper said, pushing Peridot off his cock. He took off his white jersey jacket, and then his undershirt, revealing beautiful, orange, glistening muscles. "Got any lube?" Jasper asked. Peridot shook his head. "Alright, hang on." Jasper said, going into his bag. He pulled out a small bottle of clear lube. He squeezed some into his hand, and went down on Peridot. He stroked his dick while he inserted a finger into Peri's entrance. "Oh Jasper...that feels...good.." Peri moaned. Jasper smiled as he inserted another finger inside. Peridot cringed at bit at the pain, but he eventually got used to it.

Jasper lubed up his cock, and rubbed it in between Peridot's butt. "Ready?" Jasper asked. Peri nodded. Jasper slowly pushed, trying not to hurt Peridotce he got all the way inside, he let Peridot get used to his size, and eventually moved faster. "Mmhhn! Jasper! Ah!" Peridot moaned in between thrusts. "Yeah, you like that dick in your ass, don't you?" Jasper asked, slapping Peridot's butt. "This...ass...is...MINE!" He said. "Mmmm! Jasper, do that more!" Peridot moaned. Jasper smacked his butt again, harder this time. "Ohnnmmm!" Peridot moaned loudly.

"Oh Jasper, I'm...gonna cum!" Peridot said, panting. "Aw shit...me too..." Jasper said, sweating a bit. "Come inside...I want it..." Peridot said, stroking himself. "Sure...thing... Urgh!" Jasper thrusted a bit more before cumming in Peridot's hole. As Jasper pulled out, Peridot came as well. It went pretty much everywhere, on his chest, Jaspers face, and even in his hair. "Damn, was that your first?" Jasper asked. "Yeah...thanks..." Peridot said, tasting his cum.

Jasper laid down next to him, cuddling with him. "You can keep the lube. I'm definitely gonna study with you all the time, if this is what we do..." He said, trailing off into sleep. "Wait, Jasper..." Peri said, shaking him.

"Ye-" was all that Jasper said before he was interrupted by a soft kiss.

"I'd enjoy that, you sexy clod."

 **if you want more of this AU, then let me know in the reviews!**


End file.
